Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to integrated circuits for use in automated test equipment, and more particularly to a parametric pin measurement unit high voltage extension circuit for use in highly integrated system-on-chip pin electronics ICs that incorporate a variety of analog functions with digital support functionality for automated test equipment and ASIC verification.
Background Discussion
Traditionally automated test equipment integrated chip manufacturers have sought to achieve greater circuit density by integrating DACs, timing, drivers, comparators, loads, and PPMUs on a single chip. The limitation is that many applications require high voltage functions, which require very large high voltage devices. These large devices are usually not available in standard low voltage CMOS processes, and those that are available push the die size up, push the yield down, and generally limit the degree of integration achieved by the device. For example, a 5V PPMU can be integrated into a complex design in a low voltage process, but a 120+V PPMU might not be able to be integrated, either due to the process limitations or cost limitations.